


Can We Finally Put Our Weapons Down Tonight

by theangelsace



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsace/pseuds/theangelsace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 'This is all your fault! I can't believe I listened to you!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Finally Put Our Weapons Down Tonight

“You see, this Steven” Danny said, throwing his arms out. “This is what we in the civilised world like to call a catastrophe”

“Now you’re just exaggerating” Steve argued back, because as far as he could figure things could be a lot worse. “They’re not that bad”

“Oh really, Steven” Danny replied, waving his arms around as he spoke, there were times when Steve had begun to expect that Danny would be incapable of talking if he couldn’t move his arms at the same time. “Because the way that I see it, being stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no means of transport, and no phones is a catastrophe” The two of them had been too busy arguing over the map to pay any attention as to where they were exactly. They had also been too busy arguing to notice the spluttering engine in the car they had rented. One which, the man behind the desk at the airport had assured them would be perfectly alright. Danny had been sceptical just at that, even more so when he was greeted with the old rust bucket. Steve though had loved it, calling it a British classic. “I told you this would happen” he continued. And despite Danny telling him it wouldn’t do much good, whilst Steve was still trying to see what was wrong. 

“It’s no good” Steve concluded, seemingly not having paid attention to a word Danny had just said.

“No shit Sherlock” Danny retorted, as Steve closed the bonnet “Listen, this heap of junk was built in Britain. In the 70’s, of course it’s no good”

“Look, why don’t we just start walking?” Steve asked “There’s bound to be a town around here somewhere”

“Fine” Danny agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but it wasn’t as if though they had much of a choice in the matter. 

“Alright, the last sign we passed said the nearest town was three miles that way” Steve began, pointing straight ahead of them. 

“No, it said the nearest town was two miles down the road on the right turn that we passed. The one where you insisted we go straight on” Danny argued back, the two of them grabbing a few things out of the car all the same. 

“Yeah, and that would be the quickest way had we not passed that sign a mile and a half ago” Steve argued back. The rain that had been threatening since they landed was holding off for the time, at least. Things on Hawaii for once in the five or so years that Danny had lived there were quiet; no one trying to kill them, nor were there any drug smugglers, or gun runners to speak of. As such it also meant for the first time in the five years he lived there, he had been able to leave Hawaii, and not just because he had to travel half-way round the globe just to rescue Steve’s sorry behind. Though, he perhaps should have also realised that going on holiday with Steve would not be a relaxing experience. “Look, let’s just walk this way” Steve continued eventually, gesturing ahead of them, grabbing his rucksack. “Who knows maybe will run into someone eventually” he reasoned, tossing Danny his own.

“Fine” Danny conceded “Just so long as they don’t run into us” he pointed out “I mean what sort of a place doesn’t have paths, or at least enough room for people” he argued, pointing at both sides of the roads. A few times their bickering had been interrupted by Danny yells of a car coming towards them, because Steve had been too distracted looking over at him, rather than at the road, and every time they had nearly found themselves in a hedge. 

“We could always walk on the grass verge” Steve reasoned, though it wasn’t wide enough for the two of them to walk side by side, just enough so that people could walk along without finding themselves falling into the hedge that ran parallel to the road. Which both of them agreed probably shouldn’t qualify as such. Steve at least was adamant that it was the one suggested to them to get to their hotel, Danny though was less certain. 

“Alright” Danny agreed

“What, what’s the matter now?” Steve asked, turning around at the sound of Danny’s grumbling “You love going on walks with me normally” he said, once he had figured out that the reason for Danny’s moaning was the fact that they were lost in the middle of nowhere. 

“One” Danny began, counting off on his hand as he spoke “I do not love them” he listed “Two, at least when we normally go on hikes, it’s on one of the Islands, so you at least know where we’re going” Danny continued, as the two of them kept walking, with Steve in front “Three, it smells horrible” he finished 

“Yeah… that’ll be the manure” Steve replied “This is the countryside after all” he reasoned. After a lengthy debate, it had been decided, by Chin and Kono that their holiday would be in England. The two of them had even gone to the trouble of making sure their passports were up to date; along with booking their flights and a room in a hotel in the south of Devon. 

“Right, yeah” he agreed, dejectedly, just at the same moment that the heavens had finally decided to open “Great, just great” he said. And whilst, they had at least packed clothes suitable for the English weather, most of what they had bought with them had been left back in the car. The trouble with flying from Hawaii to England in August was that neither of them had wanted to wear anything suitable when they were back in Hawaii. As such, both of them had opted for wearing shorts and t-shirts, having reasoned that the English summer couldn’t be as bad as it was made out to be. “And don’t you dare say things could be worse!” Danny said, just before Steve got the chance to. 

“I wasn’t going to” Steve said, holding his hands up, and the two of them continued walking through the unkept grass beneath their feet. 

“I know you too well, babe” Danny replied 

“All I was going to say…” Steve began 

“No” Danny interrupted “Don’t you dare, finish that sentence” he said. It was a slippery slope, because the more they bickered about how serious their situation was the less attention Danny paid to where he was stepping. 

“Listen, I was…” Steve tried to say, only this time to find himself interrupted by the sound of Danny swearing behind him. “What, now?” Steve asked, voice slightly concerned “Danny!” he exclaimed, in shock, once he turned around to see Danny lying face down on the ground. “What happened?” he asked, kneeling down to help Danny up. 

“I think I tripped over a rabbit hole” Danny explained once he was stood up again. “I think I fell on something as well” he continued, brushing himself off for the most part. 

“Let me see” Steve said, checking Danny over before he had the chance to reply. “You sure?” he asked, once he couldn’t spot anything out of the ordinary. Though, he kept looking Danny over, just in case he had missed anything. 

“Yeah” Danny said, rubbing the top of his left arm now “I think I landed on some sort of plant, which apparently I’m allergic to” he said, the want to scratch growing by the second.

“Let me see” Steve said again, only this time he knew what to look for. Danny turned slightly in order for Steve to get a better look. Steve had one hand place on Danny’s shoulder as he examined the small, pink-ish spots that had appeared on Danny’s arm “You’re not allergic to it” Steve assured

“How can you be so sure?” Danny asked, because to him it sure as hell felt as though he was. 

“Because” Steve began, as he knelt down to take a closer look at the offending plant “What you my friend, have fallen on, is a stinging nettle” he explained, as he continued to examine the things growing around them. 

“Now what are you doing?” Danny replied, somewhat relieved now that he at least wasn’t going to die because of a plant; though he still held off on scratching, knowing that it would only make things worse. 

“Ah, here we go” Steve said, finally getting back up, a few leaves in his hands “Dock leaves” he explained before Danny had the chance to ask “Just, keep these against your arm until we manage to get somewhere, they should help” 

“OK” Danny agreed, accepting the remedy from an apologetic looking Steve. “Thanks” he said, after a few more moments, once the two of them had begun walking again, and Danny had realised the leaves were at least doing something to nullify the pain. 

“You’d do the same for me babe” replied Steve; he was keeping an eye out for any more dock leaves in case Danny ran out before they got anywhere. He had also begun to tell Danny where to be careful stepping, and Danny couldn’t say he was entirely ungrateful for it.

“Sure would, babe” 

*******

It was evening before they eventually managed to make it to the hotel they had been booked into. A small Inn, overlooking the English Channel, which with its stone floors, wooden beams and log fire seemed, homely. The couple, Bill and Sarah, who ran the place, seemed perfectly nice, offering them plates of food and hot drinks once the two of them had explained what had happened. Danny and Steve had gratefully accepted the plates of what turned out to be one of the nicest meals they had, though up until the point the food had been placed in front of them were they sure of what it was, given the fact that both of them were struggling to understand the accents of their hosts. Steve commented on the size of the portions, thankful for a large meal after the day the two of them had just experience. Danny meanwhile, had loved the simplicity of it all. Saying how you could never find decent, home-cooked food on Hawaii. Which Steve had tried to argue about. 

Right now though, the two of them were up in the room that had been booked for them. Again, it was simple, but also welcoming. There was a small bathroom to one-side, along with a large, oak wardrobe, and with their own fireplace, for which wood and a poker had been provided. There was also old windows which looked out towards the water, by now they could just about make out the waves hitting the shore, it reminded them of being back on Hawaii. Though here, even to Steve the water didn’t seem as inviting as it did back home, but he still lamented about not being able to go surfing. 

“OK?” Steve asked, as he finished. When they had explained what had happened, to Bill and Sarah the two of them had given them a spare first aid-kit, kindly showing them what would be best to use, saying that they saw a lot of this sort of thing over the years. At first, Danny had tried to do it all himself, only to find the angle too awkward. Eventually, he gave up, and had asked Steve to do instead. So now, they were side by side with Danny sat on the edge of the bed, and Steve knelt facing him. 

“Yeah, just about” Danny replied, the initial stinging had at least subsided. 

“Should I kiss it better?” Steve asked a small smile on his face. 

“Well… seeing as though this is all your fault” Danny began, pointing out their soaking wet clothes, which they had had to hang on the shower curtain over the bath, and were currently both dressed in clothes lent to them by Bill “And I can’t believe I listened to you” he continued “Then, yes, I think you should, kiss it better” he agreed. 

Steve didn’t need to be told twice, and as such gently kissed just next to the cluster of spots on Danny’s arm. “There” he said, looking up at Danny now, before kissing him, this time on the lips. 

“Actually” Danny, began a warm smile on his face “I can’t believe I married you”


End file.
